


Pink Roses At 3am

by castielwonders



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwonders/pseuds/castielwonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If your boyfriend had been away and you hadn't seen him for over a month, wouldn't you be just a tad excited?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Roses At 3am

**Author's Note:**

> Nialler one shot for ya'll ;) Apologies if it sucks i'm new at this.

I rolled over in bed trying to get comfortable, a nearly impossible feat as the other half of my bed was empty. I grasped the sheets between my hands and sighed, Niall had been on tour for over a month and I was missing him like crazy. I understood he had work commitments, and that his fans were his number one priority but it was still hard waking up in the middle of the night without him by my side.

I sighed again and dragged myself out of bed, there was no way in hell I was falling asleep again, my brain was on overdrive. I flicked on the bathroom light and gave my reflection the once over. My short mahogany hair was in a messy bun on the top of my head and my brown eyes were a dull muddy colour, due to lack of sleep I expect. I pulled my hair out of the bun and started yanking a brush through it as I excited the bathroom and made my way across the spacious apartment into the kitchen. Grabbing a box of Twining's Finest lemon tea and flicking on the kettle, I began to ponder over over mine and Niall's relationship. It was apparently serious enough that my best friend Meghan simply had to tell the entire world. I snorted as the kettle finished boiling, I mean honestly she was worse than the damn tabloids.

Before I could pick up the kettle I heard the buzzer go off. "What the fuck." I muttered in confusion, it was three thirty in the morning. Way to bloody early for visitors, unless its Niall. I immediately slapped that thought out of my head, Niall wasn't due back for another two weeks. No need for false hope and crushing disappointment this early in the morning. I made my way over to the intercom and pressed the button curiously. "Hello? Delivery for Miss Annie Smith?" A faint American accent popped through the speakers. I frowned in slight annoyance, couldn't he have waited until the sun was up to deliver a damn package. "Yes this is Annie, can I ask why you are delivering this early in the morning?" I was beyond pissed. This prick was interrupting me and my lemon tea. Bastard. "I am terribly sorry Ma'am but this was signed express delivery, to be delivered at the earliest possible date."

My frown deepened. Who the fuck was dumb enough to send me a poxy package at three in the morning. "And just who sent this package sir?" I spoke through gritted teeth, my patience was wearing out and my tea was getting cold. I heard shuffling from the other end of the speaker. "A Mr Niall Horan approved this package roughly seven hours ago from one of our offices in New York. He wished it to be delivered at the earliest possible date Miss Smith." My heart literally exploded when he said that, I should have known Niall would pull some sort of superhero shit just to send me a gift. God dammit you adorable little leprechaun. "Oh of course i'll be right down, sorry to have kept you waiting."

I hung up the phone and sprinted down the stairs with a huge grin on my face, it was ridiculous how even a small package from Niall could make me act this way. But hey, I wasn't complaining. I finally got down into the lobby and stepped outside into the cold air, I saw a shadowy figure standing next to the intercom so I presumed it was the delivery guy. I skipped over to the guy and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hi i'm Annie we spoke on the inter-NIALL!!" I leaped into the Irish mans arms and started uncontrollably kissing every part of his face. I felt him laugh underneath me. "Well babe i'm guessing your happy to see me then?" I stopped my loving assault on his face and looked down to see him smiling a smile worthy of a Colgate advert. "You have absolutely no idea how much I missed you." I said in a seductive tone, while running my fingers over his slightly blonde stubble. Yum. He caught onto my train of thought instantly. "Well then, how about you show me just how much you missed me, eh babe?" I grinned at him and smashed our lips together.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The front door smashed open as Niall threw me against the wall, never once letting my lips go. It was honestly becoming a struggle to breathe, but if I suddenly died of oxygen deprivation, I wouldn't be complaining. I yanked of his jacket as he started biting my neck, making me struggle to keep my train of thought. I finally manage to yank his jacket off and within seconds my hair is out of its bun and Niall is running his fingers through it feverishly. "Christ your gorgeous." He mumbled causing my heart to beat ten times faster. "Well fuck me then." I said looking into his eyes and licking my lips. A growl fell from his mouth as he ripped my tank top open and threw me down on the sofa. I grabbed his jeans and yanked off the belt, becoming more and more aroused. I hadn't seen him in so long, and my emotions were being overtaken by lust and I was completely under his spell.

I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile as he kicked off his jeans. I was now only in my bra and a tight pair of booty shorts, Niall still had his tank top and boxers on but something told me they wouldn't stay there for much longer. I placed my hands at the bottom of his tank top and started to slowly push it up his body, making sure I placed kisses up his chest along the way. His breathing was speeding up and I took that as a sign to yank off his top and start gently touching him through his boxers. "Fuck Annie some warning would've been nice." He groaned as he buried his face in my neck and started marking it again. I gave a breathy laugh and replied buy slipping my hand into his boxers and giving him a gentle squeeze. "Your such a fucking tease." He growled in my ear, before I could reply he had unclasped my bra and was placing slow kisses down my body.

I arched my back in pleasure as he started french kissing my hips, he knew how sensitive they could be and was essentially punishing me for turning him on too soon. Evil bastard. I was brought back down to earth by a soft kiss being placed on my clit. He must have removed my underwear without me noticing. Sly leprechaun. I groaned as he pushed two fingers inside me and kicked off his boxers. Using his hand that wasn't inside me he brushed a stray hair out of my eyes and kissed my forehead. "You ready babe?" He whispered against my lips. I looked up into his eyes and saw them sparkling with mischief, love and lust. "Always ready blondie." I whispered back. He grinned at the nickname and removed his fingers. I whimpered at the loss of contact and heard him chuckle as he rummaged around in his pants for a condom. "Found you, you sly little bastard." He muttered as he pulled out a Trojan from his jeans pocket. The anticipation was literally killing me, sex with Niall was fantastic. But sex with Niall when I was horny as fuck and hadn't seen him in a month was mind blowing.

He rolled the condom over his dick (which was far to big for his skinny little body but I wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth) and pushed my arms above my head. Placing a soft kiss to my temple and interlacing our fingers, he pushed himself inside me. "Jesus fucking christ, I forgot how good this felt." I hissed as my nails left indents in Niall's palms. "Your not the only one babe." He groaned as he continued to thrust, slowly so as not to hurt me. Even when we were having sex he was making sure I was safe. I removed my hands from Niall's as he started moving at a faster pace, causing me to bite down on my bottom lip and tug hard on Niall's hair. I was losing it and we'd barely been at it for half an hour. "Niall I think i'm gonna come soon fuck." I moaned into his ear, he didn't reply but he picked up the pace and started rubbing my clit so I knew he heard me. As we both got closer and closer to climax our bodies became sweatier and Niall's moans became louder, within minutes I was shaking and screaming his name as I exploded into a climax so amazing i'm pretty sure the neighbors knew about it. "Christ babe i'm almost done." Niall grunted in my ear, his kisses became rough and his thrusts were sloppy. After about five more he jerked inside me and spilled out into the condom. As we both lay there catching our breath Niall grinned at me. "What?" I said looking up at him in confusion. He pointed at my feet. "You forgot to take your socks off."

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The night didn't end there, after we got our reunion sex out the way we moved on to the 'I missed you' sex, the 'Irish sex' and the 'Babe your hair looks like a birds nest' sex. All of which were equally as fun and extremely tiring, so by the time we did stop the sun was out and it was roughly ten in the morning. I was laying there fairly content in Niall's arms as he played with my hair, when a thought popped into my brain. "Um babe, I don't wanna sound ungrateful or rude but weren't you holding a package before we, um ya know got busy?" I asked blushing as I realized how stupid 'got busy' actually sounded. He laughed and hopped up. "Where the hell are you going!" I protested instantly. He slipped on his boxers and placed a kiss on my forehead. "To get your package Miss Smith, that's why i'm here isn't it?" He said in the same phony accent he used over the intercom.

I giggled as he winked and sashayed out of the living room. Yes, sashayed. As I wiggled around trying to get comfortable on the leather sofa Niall came back into the room, holding something behind his back. I sat up instantly. "Is that my package?" He looked fairly nervous and kept shuffling on his toes. He walked over and sat down on the edge of the sofa. I stayed quiet because he looked like he was going to have a panic attack. "Babe you know I love you more than anything, I leave you alone a lot and every time I leave it breaks my heart." He brought a bouquet of candyfloss pink roses out from behind his back and I gasped. They were my all time favorite flower, but that wasn't what had my attention. Sitting in amongst the stems of the roses was a small silver ring that looked like something straight out of Pride And Prejudice. As Niall got down on one knee holding the flowers in one hand and the ring in the other I felt my heart stop. "So I would like to ask you, if you would do me a massive favor by marrying me. Because lets face it, It doesn't get better than you." I laughed out loud and before I knew It the ring was on my finger and I was saying the magic word.

"Yes."


End file.
